Vengeance?
by Warwulf
Summary: Dororo finally had enough and decides to leave the Keroro Platoon for a while. The Garuru Platoon is visiting at the same time, and Zoruru realizes that he and Zeroro are more alike than he'd thought. I'm really bad at summaries so just read the story. It's better than it sounds I think. I couldn't think of a good title either, so I went with this one. Pairing: ZoruruXDororo
1. Enough

**AN: Hey! Warning: This story will have rather short chapters. Okay then, I decided to write this pairing because I really like this one and there aren't a lot of fanfictions for this pairing. Actually, there are barely any. There's like, one or two I think. This pairing needs more stories! I hope people will start writing it. Anyway, this pairing is ZoruDoro or Zoruru X Dororo. Yes, it is yaoi. If you don't like it, then don't read it.**

**Rated T for, you know, fluffy stuff, but nothing bad. Oh yeah, and slight language.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sgt. Frog/Keroro Gunso**

* * *

**DororoPOV**

I watched the rest of the platoon from the ceiling. Everyone had forgotten about me…again. They had thrown party without even telling me. Everyone Keroro Platoon and the Garuru platoon was there. I didn't bother to go down there. They wouldn't notice me anyway. This time was different though. I didn't flip my trauma switch. I felt angry. They…no…Keroro always did this. He even did this when we were kids. How many times had Keroro put my life in danger for some stupid reason or to save himself? I had enough. It took me a long time, but I finally realized that Keroro really wasn't a good friend at all.

I was about to replace the piece of the ceiling that I had moved to see, when, suddenly, a black and red eye stared back at me through the gap. I fell backwards and through the ceiling, landing on the floor in front of everyone on my face. I looked up to see that the eye belonged to Zoruru, who was standing beside me.

"Hey, Dororo, glad you could drop in." Keroro said.

"You forgot about me again." I said, glaring at the green frog.

"Well, yeah." Keroro said, "But you're used to it now, right buddy?"

"I'm not your 'buddy' anymore, Keroro-kun." I told him, making everyone stare disbelievingly.

"W-what?" Keroro said.

"I said I'm not your friend." I told him.

"B-but, Dororo-kun," Keroro said.

"But, what?" I asked, "I've had enough of this."

"Dororo, think about what you're saying." Giroro told me.

"You're just as bad as he is." I told Giroro, "When we were little, you stood by and let Keroro bully me. Believe me. I have thought about this. A lot."

With that, I stormed out the door and went outside. It was raining, but I didn't care. Did I really mean the things that I said? Yes. I did. I didn't regret a single word. I only wished I could have realized it sooner. It would have saved me a lot of injuries and trauma. I sat outside on the ground, allowing myself to get wet. I tried to calm down. I closed my eyes and tried to ignore everything that was going on and focus on being calm. It wasn't working. Then I realized that I was crying. Not crying like I usually did, but crying because of anger and sadness.

**KeroroPOV**

What. The. Heck. Just. Happened? I stared, along with everyone else, at the door that Dororo just went out of. I really thought about what he said. Was that true? I knew it was. I really had been treating Dororo so badly.

"We really messed up." Giroro said quietly.

"Yeah." I managed to say.

"You were always mean to him when we were little." Pururu said.

"Woah." Tamama said.

"Kuu ku ku ku ku." Kururu laughed, "I thought you said you were going to invite him."

"I-I forgot." I said.

Giroro started to walk toward the door.

"Don't." Garuru said, stopping him, "I think it'd be best if you left him alone right now."

* * *

**AN: Nooo! Dororo, come back! Okay then, don't forget to leave a review you crazy Pekoponians…and/or Keronians…and/or any other life forms that are reading this. Hope you enjoy this, and keep reading this. I think this will get better later on.**


	2. Helping?

**AN: Here's chapter two! I really hope you guys review. Anyway, sorry if I make Zoruru OOC but I don't really know much about the character. I'm trying my best. This is another tiny chapter. Don't forget to review!**

* * *

**ZoruruPOV**

I sighed and went after Zeroro, despite what Garuru told Giroro. I had felt what he was feeling before. Rejection. Anger. Sadness. Pain. But I knew it was worse for Zeroro. He really didn't realize it till now. He thought Keroro was his friend then it just hit him. Yes, he was my enemy, but no one deserved to be treated like that.

"Go away." Zeroro said as I approached.

"It's me." I said.

"…Zoruru-kun?" He asked, turning slightly.

I nodded.

"So you finally realized it." I said.

"Yes." He said, "I thought Keroro-kun was my friend."

"He still is." I told him, "I've been through the same thing when my platoon members constantly ignored me…and the time you completely forgot who I was."

"I-I'm really sorry about that." Zeroro apologized.

"Do you want to go back inside?" I asked, "It's raining pretty heavily."

"No." He answered.

"You have to get out of the rain though. You look very weak like this." I said.

I then realized that that last sentence wasn't the most comforting thing to say, but I didn't know what else to say.

"If you don't want to go back to the others, you could come with me to the Garuru Platoons ship." I offered, "I was sick of the party anyway."

"Th-thank you." Zeroro said.

I helped him up with my non-robotic hand, and we went to the spaceship. I typed in the pass code and we went inside. We were both soaked. I grabbed a couple of towels and handed one to Zeroro. We were frog aliens, but there was still such thing as being too wet. Especially in my case. My metal side didn't rust easily, but one couldn't be too careful. Dororo watched as I carefully dried off the half of me that was metal.

"H-how did that happen?" He asked.

"You don't remember?" I asked.

He shook his head. I almost decided to get my revenge then, but I thought better of it. I wouldn't tell him right now either.

"I'll tell you some other time." I told him.

"Thank you for helping me." Zeroro said.

I didn't answer. Why was I helping him anyway?

* * *

**AN: Okay, now you must review. NOW! Or else I will go to your house and dissect you all. Just kidding. Or am I? Just REVIEW! Or else…**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Okay, this chapter is longer than the first two. I actually couldn't think of a title for this chapter, so it's just called chapter three. I hope everyone that reads this is reviewing. Because if you aren't…well…just pray that I won't be able to find you. (maniacal laughter) Erm…sorry 'bout that. Haha. You know…I have some…issues. Just read the chapter.**

* * *

**DororoPOV**

I almost couldn't believe that Zoruru was helping me. I thought he hated me. Maybe it had something to do with his robotic half. There was a flash of killing intent in his eye when I asked about it, but it passed quickly. I instantly regretted asking. He would tell me when he wanted to.

"The others will come looking for you eventually." Zoruru said.

"I know." I said, "But I don't want to see them."

"I didn't think you would." Zoruru replied, "Are you going home then?"

"No." I answered.

"Then where are you going?" He asked.

"I don't know." I told him.

Maybe I'll go live in the woods for a while. I really didn't know. I just didn't want to be around the rest of my platoon.

"You could stay here." Zoruru said, "The platoon will be staying here on Pekopon for a couple weeks."

"R-really?" I asked.

"Only if you want to." Zoruru said.

"Thank you." I told him, giving him a hug.

**ZoruruPOV**

I raised my arms up to avoid getting them pinned to my sides and to avoid cutting Zeroro by accident. I was also extremely surprised. Why was he hugging me? No one ever showed any amount of affection to me before. He was supposed to be my enemy! I was only being nice to him right now because I'd been there before. Afterwards, I would try to get my revenge. My first instinct was to kill him, but I stopped myself. I silently wished for him to let go. 'Please let go! Let go! Let go!' I thought. He did not let go.

"Thank you, Zoruru-kun." He said.

"L-let go of me." I told him.

He immediately let me go.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly, "Um…will this be okay with the rest of your platoon?"

"Garuru will understand." I told him.

"Yes, I will." Garuru said, walking in with the rest of the Garuru Platoon, "You're welcome to stay here for a while, Dororo."

I guess the party ended after Zeroro and I left.

"Thank you." Zeroro said.

"You'll be staying with Zoruru." He continued, "Don't worry, we won't tell your platoon. Right, everyone?"

Everyone nodded.

"Zoruru-heichou, show Dororo around." Garuru told me.

Zeroro and I went down the hallway. I took him on a short tour of the spaceship.

"Think you can find your way around now, Zeroro?" I asked.

He nodded and asked, "Why do you still call me Zeroro?"

"It's the name that you had when we first met, and I never really thought of you as 'Dororo'." I told him, "I can call you Dororo if you prefer your new name."

"It's fine." Zeroro said, "I don't mind…I don't remember meeting before the time the Garuru Platoon first came to Pekopon though."

I felt my anger flare up. This wasn't a good idea. I might end up deciding to kill him. I tried to calm myself down.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"No, it's okay." I told him, "I'll tell you about it some other time."

"So, Zoruru, you've got a crush on Dororo now." Tororo said, walking up to us.

I glared. Then thought of the perfect thing to say.

"No, I don't." I told him, "I do not have a 'crush' on _anyone_. Unlike you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tororo said.

"Don't you have a crush on Kururu-souchou?" I asked.

"…..…SHUT UP!" Tororo replied angrily, though he was blushing slightly, "That's sick, Zoruru!"

"Um…" Zeroro mumbled.

"It's true." I told him.

"Shut up, you pile of scrap metal!" Tororo yelled, "It is NOT true!"

The hacker stomped off to his room, mumbling to himself.

"It really is true." I told Zeroro.

"I heard that!" Tororo shouted, though he was already out of sight, "And it is not!"

"Let's go to my room." I said.

I lead Zeroro to my room.

"You'll be staying here with me." I told him.

"Is what you said about Tororo true?" He asked.

"Yes." I told him, "Though he denies everything."

"You wouldn't think that he would like Kururu." Zeroro commented.

I shrugged. Then I remembered something very important. There was only one bed.

"Zeroro, you can sleep on the bed." I told him.

"Where will you sleep?" He asked.

"I can sleep on the floor." I told him.

"No, don't do that." He said.

"It's fine." I told him.

"But…" He started to say.

"It's fine." I repeated.

"We could both sleep on the bed." He suggested.

"That would be rather awkward." I said, "Besides, I might cut you accidently…so, are you going to forgive them?"

"…I'm not sure." Zeroro said, looking down at his feet.

"They probably feel bad about it." I told him.

"I doubt it." He said, "I wouldn't be surprised if they'd forgotten already."

There was an awkward silence that seemed to last forever.

"Well, it's getting late, so I think we should sleep." I said.

"Yeah." Zeroro said, "Thank you. For letting me stay here."

Zeroro fell asleep, but I stayed awake. I was thinking. Why was I trying to comfort Zeroro? He was my enemy… Right? I realized that we actually had a lot in common. We were more alike than I thought. We could even be friends; if he wasn't the one that caused…I sighed quietly. I shouldn't think about that right now. I just decided to sleep. I made a little spot with a pillow and blanket and slept.

* * *

**AN: I will appreciate your reviews very much, so don't forget to review. I mean it. If you forget to review, I will slap you…slap? Even I don't know where that came from. Just review or else.**


	4. Nightmare

**AN: Okay. Um, I know that Zoruru is kind of being OOC, but it's kinda supposed to be like that in the beginning. The OOC-ness gets fixed in this chapter and it kind of explains why he was being "nice". This chapter is really wierd and I didn't really like it, but I guess it's okay and it is nessecary. Anyway, everyone's reviews are appreciated and I hope you will all keep reviewing! Um…there's something I'm forgetting…oh yeah. I might make another fanfiction that takes place at the same time as this one with a different pairing. The other pairing will be Kururu and Tororo. Tell me if you want me to write that. Okay, enough talking, read on!**

* * *

**DororoPOV**

I woke to someone screaming. I jumped up and looked around. It was Zoruru. I went and kneeled beside him.

"Zoruru-kun, wake up." I said, "Zoruru-kun!"

His eye opened and he sat up suddenly, gasping for breath. He glanced at me, and the next thing I knew, I was being choked by his normal hand and his claws were at my neck. My eyes widened in fear.

"Z-Zoruru-kun…" I choked out.

"Zoruru, stop!" Garuru commanded, coming into the room and turning on the light.

He must have heard the screaming. Zoruru let go immediately and backed away, though he was still glaring at me.

"What happened?" asked Taruru, who just got here and was standing in the doorway.

"Are you hurt, Dororo?" Garuru asked.

"No." I replied, still trying to get over the shock.

"Zoruru-heichou," Taruru yelled suddenly, "What the heck were you trying to do?"

"Nothing." Zoruru said, getting up.

He pushed past Taruru and left.

"You're sure you're okay, right?" Garuru asked.

"Yes." I replied.

I just wasn't sure if Zoruru was though.

**ZoruruPOV**

I ran outside. It had stopped raining, but the sun still hadn't risen yet. In my nightmare, I relived that memory. I hadn't had that nightmare in a long time. It renewed my anger towards Zeroro. I realized that I had nearly forgotten it due to the fact that it happened so long ago, and that I tried to keep the memory away. The memories were painful. The nightmare made me remember my anger though. It was Zeroros fault that I was a cyborg. I _hated _being this way.

I clawed at the metal side of my face, making curved lines. I cried out in pain. That actually hurt. A lot. I grimaced and lowered my hand. That wasn't going to help anything. It actually made things worse. I would have to ask Tororo to fix that later. I jumped down and went back inside. Everyone had probably gone back to sleep, but I was still careful. I wouldn't let anyone see my face, so I went into the ceiling. It would be another few hours until the others woke up. I would just stay in the ceiling till then. I used my normal hand to examine the scratches. I hissed in pain and jerked my hand back. They were a bit deeper than I thought. I really shouldn't have done that. I needed to control myself.

I could've killed Zeroro right there, but the others had gotten in the way. But I had _invited_ him to stay with me. Why had I helped him anyway? Maybe it was because I...felt bad for him. That was odd. I never felt bad for anyone. It doesn't matter anyway. As soon as his stay with us is over, I'll get my vengeance.

"Zoruru-kun?"

I was instantly on guard. I looked toward where the voice came from, though it was too dark to see much. I could barely see two feet in front of my face. I could have seen better with the robotic side of my face if I hadn't clawed at it. I mentally cursed at myself.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"It's me." The voice said, "Dororo...um…Zeroro."

Zeroro. The first thing I wanted to do was sink my claws into his neck, but I wouldn't. Not this time anyway.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I often hide in ceilings." Zeroro answered, "Are you alright?"

He was asking me if _I_ was alright? After I attacked him? I was slightly confused.

"No." I answered.

I felt Zeroro sit next to me. I could see him now too.

"What happened?" Zeroro gasped.

He must have seen my face.

"It's nothing." I said.

"Does it hurt?" He asked, concern in his voice.

He was concerned for me. He should be worrying about himself. I could kill him right here and no one would find him until I was long gone.

"Yes." I told him, "My mechanical side feels everything a normal Keronian would."

"How did that happen?" He asked.

"I…I did it to myself." I said truthfully.

"W-why?" He said.

"Because I hate being like _this_." I told him.

**DororoPOV**

I didn't know what to say.

"That's the reason I hate you." He continued, "Because it's your fault."

That's why he didn't like me? If it was my fault, how come I don't remember? I didn't remember ever meeting Zoruru before the Garuru Platoon came to Pekopon that time. Now I felt like I was close to remembering something, but I just couldn't grasp it.

* * *

**AN: So…um…review…please. And tell me if you want me to write that other story. If I do write it, it will be written after I finish this one and it will have to be read after this one too; like a sequel but not. Review for this story too. I need to know what you think of it, and I think you would rather keep your internal organs…**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: So, here's the next chapter. I think this story is going pretty well actually. And, also, yes, I am going to write that other story after this one. Um, so, yeah. Continue reading. Wait! One more thing, this chapter contains swearing. Just a warning for people. Nothing too bad though. I didn't even type the actual bad word, so it really isn't a problem.**

* * *

**KeroroPOV**

Tamama, Giroro, and I started searching for Dororo as soon as the sun came up. While we went out, Kururu was trying to contact Dororo and/or track him down. First, we went to the house that Dororo lived in with Koyuki. We knocked on the door.

"Hey, Koyuki-dono, have you seen Dororo?" I asked Koyuki.

"He isn't with you?" She said, "He never came back, so I thought he stayed with you."

"Oh." I said, "We'll keep looking then."

"Can I help?" Koyuki asked.

"No." Tamama answered.

"Where are you going to look now?" She asked.

"We were going to see if anyone in the Garuru Platoon saw him." I told her, "So you can't come."

Koyuki said that she would tell us if Dororo came home. We went to where the Garuru Platoons spaceship was. Taruru opened the door.

"Hi, Tamama-sempai." Taruru said a bit nervously.

Hey, what about me and Giroro?

"Do you know where Dororo is?" Tamama asked.

"…NOPE!" Taruru yelled suddenly, closing the door in our faces.

"Hey, get back out here!" Giroro yelled.

Garuru opened the door.

"Where's Dororo?" Giroro asked.

"We don't know." Garuru said.

"Then why did Taruru panic when we asked him about it?" I asked.

"Taruru is still like a tadpole, even though he doesn't have his tail." Garuru said, "Who knows what he was doing."

"You're hiding something, Garuru." Giroro accused, "You know where he is."

"I told you already." Garuru said, "I don't know where he is."

"Oh, yeah?" I said.

"Yes." Garuru said.

"Then you won't mind if we come in, right?" I said.

There was a very short pause.

"Not at all." Garuru said, "Come in."

We went inside and Garuru walked off somewhere after saying that he had something to do. It was very suspicious. I was almost completely sure that Dororo was in here somewhere.

**GaruruPOV**

I went to find Dororo. I had to tell him that his platoon was here looking for him. I couldn't find him anywhere, so I assumed that he was already hiding somewhere.

**ZoruruPOV**

I was in Tororos lab-room. He was fixing my face, so I couldn't move the left side of my body.

"So what did you do?" Tororo asked, "Did you facepalm yourself too hard or something? Pu pu. I have to replace this whole piece of metal."

"I did it to myself." I told him.

"Pu pu. Oh, so now your emo." Tororo said while he removed the plate of metal that covered half my face, "That explains a lot."

"I am not emo." I said.

"Do you know how deep these scratches are?" Tororo asked, "Were you trying to claw your own face off?"

"…No." I said, half-lying.

"Where's that blue crybaby anyway?" He asked as he put on a new piece of metal over the robotic side of my face.

"I think he's still in the ceiling." I told him.

"Whoops." Tororo said.

Whoops? What did he mean by whoops?

"What?" I asked.

"Pu pu pu pu. I was kidding. You're done." Tororo said.

"Then why can't I move?" I asked.

The feeling returned to my limbs, but I couldn't move them.

"Pu. It's payback for telling Dororo that I have a crush on Kururu." Tororo said.

"It was true." I told him.

"No it wasn't!" Tororo almost yelled, "I hate him! Stupid pile of scrap metal…."

I was going to say something else, but I decided against it. If I made him mad, I wouldn't be able to move for a long time. Or worse.

"Okay, then." I said.

I was aware of someone knocking on the door behind me. Tororo went and opened it.

"Pu pu. What do you want?" He asked rudely.

"Where's Dororo?" someone asked.

It was the Keroro Platoon. They were looking for Dororo. I recognized the voices.

"Pu. I don't know where you're friend is." Tororo told them.

"Let's ask Zoruru over there." Keroro said.

"Pu pu. You can't just waltz into my room!" Tororo shouted.

"Hey, Zoruru, where's Dororo?" Giroro asked.

I pretended that I couldn't hear them. I stared straight ahead at nothing and I didn't move at all.

"He's not working right. Pu pu pu." Tororo told them, "Something in the robotic part of his brain malfunctioned. Pu pu pu. He can't move. Basically, he's retarded right now."

Now I was rather ticked off by Tororo, but I still didn't move. I would get Tororo back later. I did feel it though, when someone started poking the robotic side of my head. I didn't appreciate that at all. The Keronian that was poking the side of my head didn't stop. I really couldn't feel it that much, but it made my head fall to one side. I couldn't take it anymore.

Tamama was the one poking my head. He still didn't stop doing that.

"Zoruru, we know you can hear us." Keroro said.

"Stop touching my head!" I roared at Tamama, who jumped back, "Fine, I could hear you this whole time."

My head was still sideways. I still couldn't move the left side of my body, so I couldn't lift my head back up. It was annoying me.

"So where's Dororo?" Giroro asked.

"I don't know." I told him.

"Really?" Keroro asked.

"Really." I said, "Tororo, I can't move my head."

"Pu pu pu. Too bad." Tororo said.

"I think Dororos here somewhere." Keroro said, "Can you tell us where he is? We just want to apologize."

"Tell the truth." Tamama said, "Or I'll blast you with my Tamama Impact."

"Why don't you just get out of my room before you break something? Pu pu." Tororo told them.

"Tamama…" Tamama said.

"Pu pu, hey, what the heck are you…" Tororo said.

"…Impact!" Tamama finished.

Tamama blasted all of us in one shot, not to mention everything around us. I landed face down on the floor.

"My glasses, my glasses…" Tororo muttered.

He started yelling two minutes later.

"Pu. What the hell is wrong with you?" He yelled.

He must have gotten new glasses.

"That was a bit much, Tamama-nitohei." Keroro coughed.

"Pu. Look what you did to my room!" Tororo yelled, "Are you a complete idiot?"

"Sorry." Tamama said quietly.

"Sorry? Sorry?" Tororo yelled, "Pu pu. Get out of my f***ing room, right now you ba****ds!

"Can someone help me?" I asked, still facing the ground.

Tororo came over and I could move again. I got up and looked around. Giroro, Tamama, and Keroro had left. The room was a mess, and Tororo looked pissed off.

"Pu pu pu. I'll get them later." He said, "You get out too. Go find Dororo or something. I have work to do. Pu pu."

I walked out of the room and jumped into the ceiling.

* * *

**AN: You people must review of I won't have the motivation to continue this story. Please give me my motivation! Give me your reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: So, yeah, here's chapter six. I hope you weird people like it. I need more reviewers! Review my story and I will keep updating as fast as I can.**

* * *

**DororoPOV**

I heard Keroro, Giroro, and Tamama come in, so I was hiding in the ceiling. It gave me some time to think. What did Zoruru mean? Why can't I remember then? I saw Zoruru come toward me.

"Zeroro-kun," Zoruru said quietly, "Your platoon is here."

"I know." I said.

"They want to apologize." Zoruru told me.

"I know." I said, "Um, what did you mean earlier?"

"…Nothing." He answered, "It was nothing."

"Can you tell me?" I asked.

"…No." He replied.

"Please. I need to know what happened." I said.

"If you can't remember, then why should I tell you?" He almost snarled.

"…Are you sure you want to know?" he asked in a solemn voice.

I nodded.

**GaruruPOV**

The Keroro Platoon hadn't been able to find Dororo, but they were still suspicious of us. They were going to stay on the ship with us for a couple hours to make sure. I would have to talk to Taruru later. If someone asks you a question and you don't want them to know something, you don't yell "nope" in their faces. He really was still like a tadpole. I wondered where Dororo went though.

**ZoruruPOV**

I told Zeroro what happened, and before I was even done, he burst into tears. To be honest, I barely kept myself from doing so. But I was supposed to be a cold-hearted assassin, so I didn't cry.

"Z-Zoruru-kun," Zeroro sobbed, "I remember...I-it's all my fault…I'm s-sorry…"

A part of me wanted to comfort him, while another part of me wanted to decapitate him. He was genuinely sorry, but that didn't change the fact that it was his fault. But, strangely, I didn't want him to cry. Zeroro continued to sob.

"S-stop that." I told him, "You look pathetic."

"S-sorry." Zeroro said, still crying his eyes out.

Now he was making me feel bad.

"Don't cry, Zeroro-kun." I commanded.

He just kept sobbing and repeatedly apologizing.

"D-don't cry." I repeated, "Y-you're going to dehydrate yourself."

Now I felt really bad. It was getting harder to maintain my cold-heartedness. I had held a grudge against him all this time, and if he had known, he would've…well…done this. But he had forgotten. If he felt this horrible about it, how did he forget? The memories must have been suppressed, and by the looks of it, he wasn't the one who suppressed them. Zeroro suddenly fell over, unconscious.

"Zeroro!" I said.

An aura of trauma emanated from him. I opened up a panel in the ceiling, and carried him down, carefully; I didn't want to injure him by accident. I didn't know if I should bring him to Pururu or not. I didn't know what to do. He just fell over without warning. I didn't know if he was alright, so I decided to take him to the infirmary. On the way there, Keroro and the other two saw me. I stopped.

"Dororo!" They yelled.

"What happened?" Keroro asked.

"Is Dororo-heichou okay?" Tamama asked.

"What did you do?" Giroro asked.

"I-I didn't…" I said.

"Zoruru," Garuru said, coming over, "What's going on?"

"He hurt Dororo-kun." Keroro told him.

"Zoruru, I didn't think you would actually…" Garuru said, "Just put him down, Zoruru. Don't do anything else."

"I…" I said.

"Put him down." Garuru commanded.

I set him down gently, turned, and ran off.

**No Ones POV**

Garuru picked Dororo up and they hurried him to the infirmary, and placed him on one of the beds.

"What happened?" Pururu asked, checking Dororo for injuries.

"We're not sure." Garuru said.

"Zoruru did it." Keroro said.

"Zoruru?" Pururu asked, "Well, I don't see any injuries and he doesn't have any broken bones. There's nothing wrong with him."

"What?" Everyone else in the room said.

"Well, physically, he seems completely fine." Pururu explained, "But I'm not sure if he's okay mentally though. Dororo has had problems with trauma and such. Are you sure Zoruru did this?"

"Yes!" Keroro answered.

"We don't really know." Garuru admitted, "But he was seen with Zoruru and Zoruru does have a grudge against him. Not to mention the incident last night."

"What happened last night?" Pururu asked, hooking Dororo up to a machine that would monitor his vitals.

Garuru quickly explained what he saw.

"I'm not sure if that could have triggered this or not." Pururu said, "And when he left the Keroro Platoons base, he didn't seem traumatized. He just looked angry. Is there anything else?"

"That's all we know." Garuru replied.

"Well, there's nothing we can do now." Pururu said, "He should wake up on his own eventually, but I have no idea when that would be. All we can do is wait. Where is Zoruru?"

"He ran off somewhere." Giroro answered.

"When he comes back, get me immediately." Pururu told them.

They nodded.

* * *

**AN: Everyone blames Zoruru! Noooo! Okay, so type in that little text box of doom and review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Okay, here's the next chapter. Keep reviewing people. I need reviews so I can update faster. By the way my brain is dying, so more reviews would help my brain work. This is a short chapter.**

* * *

**ZoruruPOV**

I didn't know where I was going. I just kept running. I had turned on the cloaking device, so I wouldn't be seen by any Pekoponians. I ended up in the woods somewhere. I wasn't sure if I could find my way back, but I didn't care. I just wanted to be alone. Zeroro was supposed to be my enemy, but I didn't know anymore. I wondered if he was alright. I should've stayed, but I panicked, and everyone blamed me for what happened. It kind of was my fault though. I told him and he remembered everything, but I didn't know he was going to react like this.

I stayed in the woods for a couple hours. I just wanted to be alone. It was somewhat calming. I decided to go back to check on Zeroro. A part of me thought that he deserved that, while another part of me worried about him. I had to find my way back though. I backtracked, but I eventually got lost. I climbed up a tree and looked around. The ship wasn't too far, but how could I get in? I would have to sneak in through the ceiling.

I ran through the woods and got to where the spaceship was. Garuru was standing outside. So much for my plan; He already saw me.

"Zoruru, we need to talk." Garuru said.

"Why?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"What happened to Dororo?" Garuru asked.

"I'm not sure." I told him, "But I can explain what happened."

"Explain." Garuru said.

"Both of us were in the ceiling." I said, "He wanted to know about what happened between us a long time ago. I was reluctant to tell him, but I did. Afterwards, he wouldn't stop crying and he fell unconscious. I was going to take him to the infirmary when I bumped in to the Keroro Platoon members and you."

"Is that all?" He asked.

"Yes." I told him.

"Pururu wants to see you." Garuru finally said.

I followed him into the ship, and to the infirmary, where the three members of the Keroro Platoon, Pururu, and Zeroro were. As soon as I walked in, the Keroro Platoon glared at me. Pururu asked me what happened, and I told everyone.

"That could have caused it." Pururu said, "What exactly did you tell him?"

"I told him what happened." I said, "Then he remembered himself and fainted."

"Tell us what you told him." Pururu said.

"I cannot." I said.

"Why not?" Keroro asked.

"I just can't." I told him.

"Is that your reason for having a grudge against him?" Garuru asked.

"Yes." I replied, "Is he going to be alright?"

"We're not sure." Pururu answered, "There's something going on in his mind. There's nothing we can do but wait."

The Keroro Platoon continued to glare at me.

**KeroroPOV**

"Well, we'd better get going." I said, "We've got to head back to our base."

"We'll be back though." Giroro said.

"Fine." Garuru said, "We'll take good care of Dororo."

"Bye, Dororo-heichou." Tamama said, "Wake up soon."

"I'm really sorry, Dororo." I whispered.

**ZoruruPOV**

"So you really won't tell?" Pururu asked after everyone else left.

"No." I told her.

"He's gone deep into trauma mode." Pururu said, "I have to go, but alert me if there's any change in his condition while you're here."

"Okay." I said.

She left the room. I stood next to Zeroro and watched him. He was unconscious, but he looked horrible. His breathing was unsteady and he twitched every so often. I hoped that he would be alright. For the first time, I didn't want to hurt him at all.

If he was deep in trauma mode, I knew what might get him to wake up. I still didn't know if I could forgive him though. I needed time to think. I watched him for what seemed like hours, then left. Even though I think cared for him now, I didn't know if I could forgive him. I would come back in the morning to check on him again.

* * *

**AN: Review or else I'll chop your head off and feed it to aliens. I'm not joking. Or, maybe I am. But you should review just in case I'm not joking.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Yay! The story is going fairly well. I was looking for a good word to use, and when I saw the word mutilate, I started laughing like a maniac. I went with a different word for this story…..mutilate….hehehehehehehehe…The word mutilate is just so hilarious! MUTILATE! HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! …sorry…I think my mind has gotten more…unstable…j-just…enjoy the chapter…yeah…**

* * *

**DororoPOV**

I kept reliving the memories over and over again. It was all my fault. My fault! I could only watch as the memories played. I couldn't move at all. I watched as the accident happened. I could only watch as Zoruru was crushed over and over.

"Zeroro-kun."

Zoruru? I still couldn't move, but I heard his voice. I wanted to apologize, but I couldn't speak either.

"Um, maybe you can hear me, or maybe not…but I'm still going to talk to you."

I listened closely, though he was probably going to hate me forever. I wondered why he hadn't killed me yet. It was all my fault. I never went back to help him.

"It's about what happened all those years ago."

My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault.

"I…"

My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault.

"I…I forgive you."

My-…what?

"I should have forgiven you a long time ago. You didn't remember until now, but that wasn't your fault. Whoever erased those memories had the right idea though. I wouldn't even have told you if I'd known you were going to be like this."

…Zoruru-kun…

"It's nice to know that someone cares about me though. No one ever has before. I've always felt like I was just seen as a machine. Something that didn't have feelings. And I blamed you for that. I shouldn't have ever blamed you. Now, I don't feel like that anymore. You seem to care about me…and I think I care about you too. So…please wake up."

H-he forgave me…after what I did. The memories stopped replaying and faded away. I could move now too. I opened my eyes slowly and a tearful black and red one stared back.

"Zeroro-kun…" Zoruru said, turning to wipe the tear from his eye, "…I'm glad that you're awake. You worried me."

"Zoruru…" I said, "Did you mean that?"

"You heard." He said, turning back toward me, "Yes. I meant ever word."

I sat up and pulled Zoruru in for a hug.

**ZoruruPOV**

I was surprised when Zeroro embraced me. I held my mechanical arm out to avoid hurting him. I was even more surprised when he pressed him masked mouth to the bandaged side of mine. I became completely still because of the shock, but I couldn't say that I didn't like it.

"I-I…" Zeroro stammered after he pulled away.

I let out the breath that I realized I'd been holding, and blinked.

"I-I I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…I just…" Zeroro stammered, looking and sounding very embarrassed.

I surprised even myself when I returned the gesture by pressing the bandaged side of my mouth to his masked one. He brushed his masked mouth over the metal side of my face, making me flinch for a moment. He reached up and tugged lightly on the bandages covering the normal side of my mouth.

**GaruruPOV**

Pururu told me to go check on Dororo, so I walked to the infirmary. I hoped he was okay. I got to the door and went in. What the… My face turned scarlet, and both Dororo and Zoruru practically jumped out of their skins.

"Um…right…you're awake…um…that's good…uh…" I managed to say, "…I'll…I'll just…go now…yeah…"

I turned around and walked away.

"Hey, Giroro, I didn't know you were-…wait, Garuru?" Taruru said as I passed by him.

I turned and walked in the opposite direction. I hadn't known my face had turned _that_ red.

**DororoPOV**

I felt myself turn a deep shade of red. Fortunately, I had only managed to get a single end of a bandage loose before Garuru showed up. Zoruru immediately tucked the bandage back into place. I could tell that he was just as embarrassed as I was.

"I better go too." Zoruru said.

"I'll go with you." I said.

"Are you sure you're okay now?" He asked.

"Yes." I said, getting up.

We walked to where the Garuru Platoon members, except for Tororo, were sitting around.

"Glad to see that you're better, Dororo." Pururu said, "Garuru told me that you were awake."

I gave Garuru a small nervous look, and he shook his head slightly. Good. He didn't tell her about…earlier.

"Where's Tororo?" Zoruru asked.

"We're not completely sure." Garuru replied.

As if on cue, Tororo walked in to the room.

"Where were you?" Taruru asked.

"None of your business!" Tororo spat.

"Sheesh! I was only asking." Taruru said.

"Come to think of it, we didn't really see you yesterday either." Garuru said.

"In case I wasn't clear the first time," Tororo said, "None. Of. Your. Business."

"Dororo, I called your platoon to tell them that you were okay." Pururu said, "They might come by sometime."

"That's good." I said.

"I'll have to give you a check-up sometime too." She said, "But it can wait for a while. You should go and rest."

"Okay." I replied.

I went to Zorurus room with him and sat down. Zoruru sat next to me. His head was tilted so it looked like he was thinking about something.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked.

"Earlier." He replied.

"Oh." I said.

I started thinking about it too, then blushed. Even I didn't know what that was. I thought about what he said and the memories. I didn't want to think about them, but I had to. I remembered everything now. I remembered everything that happened that day. I always wondered about those scars.

* * *

**AN: Okay now. Review to help motivate me to write and review if you want me to keep what sanity I have left. Yay for fanfiction!...mutilate…..bwahahahahaha!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hey people! Anyway, I was completely stuck on this chapter, then I got help from a very special person. A huge thank you to EvangelineRose2412! You were a big help. Your idea gave me more ideas to continue this story! Thank you sooooo much for helping me with the fluffy moment! Fluffles! Also, you've probably noticed that I've stopped naming chapters. Yeah.**

* * *

**ZoruruPOV**

I thought about what happened earlier. I meant every word I said. But…what happened after…that was…I felt the right side of my face heat up just thinking about it. Agh. Assassins don't blush. A little voice in my head said that cold-hearted Keronian assassins didn't kiss either. I told that voice to shut up.

"I always wondered about those scars." Zeroro murmured quietly.

"What scars?" I asked.

He looked up.

"Sorry! I was thinking out loud." He said.

"What scars?" I asked again.

He hesitated, then reached up to remove his mask. I stifled a gasp. Pale blue scars criss-crossed over the right side of his face below his eye and turned a pale gray when it got to the white by his mouth.

"I remember now." Zeroro said, "I got these on the same day you were injured. When I tried to get help, almost trapped me too, but I got out of the way. Kind of. I was wounded badly, and these are the scars that never went away. I remember blacking out soon after. But I could have avoided it. I could have gotten help. And if I did, you wouldn't have to be like this."

So that's why Zeroro never returned. It wasn't his fault at all. Zeroro started sobbing.

"It wasn't you fault." I said, "You were hurt. You couldn't have done anything. I shouldn't have blamed you."

"I…could have…" Zeroro sobbed.

"It's no use to dwell in the past." I told him, "I finally learned that today. Now stop crying. You're supposed to be a highly skilled assassin."

I said the last two sentences a bit harshly. Zeroro wiped at his eyes and put his mask back on. I knew I should comfort him…but how? I never really comforted anyone before. There was a difference between forgiving and comforting. I put my normal hand on his arm. He looked up. I didn't know what to say. Um…think of something comforting…

"Um…" I said, "You shouldn't cry. You might go into trauma mode again and I can't let you do that."

That really wasn't comforting at all. How did other Keronians do this? Maybe I should go get someone else. That pekoponian…Koyuki…she knew Zeroro well. But I couldn't just leave him here.

"Zeroro-kun." I said, "Let's go see you pekoponian friend, Koyuki."

I offered him my hand and he took it. I'm sure the others wouldn't mind us being gone. We would be back soon. We started going to Zeroros house. I knocked on the door when we got there.

"Dororo!" Koyuki said when she opened the door, "I'm so glad that you're okay! Oh…Dororo, what's wrong?"

"I'm fine." Dororo said quietly, looking at his feet.

"He's depressed." I told her, "I don't know what to do."

"Come in." She said.

Zeroro and I went inside. Zeroro sat in a chair, and Koyuki motioned for me to follow her into the other room.

"I've never seen Dororo like this." She said, "What happened?"

"Just tell me how to help him." I said.

"Hm…" She said, "Let me think…I know."

She leaned down and whispered. I listened closely.

**DororoPOV**

I sat in the chair. All I could think about was what happened. It was all my fault. Zoruru and Koyuki walked back into the room, and I looked up.

"Zeroro, stay here." Zoruru told me, "We will be right back. Don't harm yourself."

After that, they both left. I wondered what they were doing.

**KeroroPOV**

"W-what do you mean 'Dororos not here'?" I screamed in Garurus face.

"He's not here." Garuru said.

"Then where is he?" Giroro asked.

"We don't know!" Garuru replied.

"Yeah. We're also missing, like, half of our platoon." Taruru said.

"Who's missing?" I asked, already knowing one of the missing ones.

"Zoruru and Tororo." Taruru answered.

"Zoruru probably kidnapped Dororo!" Tamama shouted, "We have to go rescue him!"

There was a lot of shouting and yelling after that. I couldn't keep track of what anyone was saying. I couldn't even remember what I was yelling. The noise was replaced with silence when Giroro and Garuru pulled out guns.

"Shut up and tell us where Dororo is!" Giroro yelled angrily.

Don't shoot me…

"We don't know where he is!" Garuru shouted, "We don't even know where two of our own platoon members are!"

Please don't shoot me… By now, everyone was backing slowly away from the two brothers. No one wanted to get blasted. I wished that I had stayed in our base like Kururu. Wait…

"Hey, wait!" I yelled.

The brothers looked at me. I was just in time. They were about to pull the triggers.

"I'll just call Kururu. He can find Dororo." I said.

They lowered their guns. Phew… I called Kururu.

"Kururu-souchou! Find Dororo now!" I screamed into the phone, "We need to know where he is! Tell us where he is!"

"…Ku ku…" Kururu said, "I'm kind of busy. Ku ku."

"That's an order!" I shouted, "Find Dororo and tell us where he is!"

"…tch…fine." Kururu grumbled.

"See?" I told everyone, "Kururu's going to find Dororo and everything's gonna be fine."

"If Dororo's been injured in any way…" Giroro threatened the Garuru Platoon, "We're holding you responsible."

* * *

**AN: By the way, the next chapter will have lots of fluffiness. Okay…so now…you will…REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hey peoples! This chapter is a bit longer than my other ones. Warning: This chapter has lots of fluffiness in the beginning. Hope you guys like it.**

* * *

**DororoPOV**

I couldn't see anything through the blindfold, but I think we were outside. Zoruru was leading me somewhere. He said it would make me feel better. I felt him stop, and the blindfold was removed. We were in one of my favorite places. We were by a cherry tree next to a secluded lake. My eyes teared up. Zoruru had even set up a little picnic spot under the tree.

"D-don't cry, Zeroro-kun." Zoruru said, a sliver of panic in his voice.

"I'm not crying." I told him, "How did you know?"

"Koyuki." He replied, "She knows you well. She told me that you liked this place."

"Thank you." I said, "For doing this."

"Koyuki helped. We just didn't want you to be depressed." Zoruru said.

We sat down under the tree. We started eating. I found myself staring as Zoruru unraveled the bandages covering half his mouth. He noticed me staring and I quickly looked at the grass.

"It's okay." He said, "You can stare if you want to."

I looked back up at him.

"I can see why you like this place." He said, "It's very peaceful."

"Yeah. No one else ever comes here so I like it." I told him, removing my mask.

"Do you ever take your mask off when others are around?" He asked.

"No." I answered.

"Me neither." Zoruru said, "No one in my platoon has ever seen my mouth."

"No one's seen mine either." I said, smiling, "Well, except for you."

Zorurus mouth turned up in a smile. Then he frowned. Then he settled on the indifferent expression he had before. I laughed a bit at that.

"What?" He said, tilting his head.

"You should just smile when you want to." I told him.

"But I am a cold-hearted assassin." He replied.

"You don't always have to be like that, Zoruru-kun." I said.

There was a pause.

"Hm." He said, smiling, "I guess I don't have to be like that all the time. And it's okay if you want to call me Zoru-kun. I call you Zeroro when everyone else calls you Dororo."

I smiled back. We watched the light glimmer on the surface of the lake while we ate. This moment was almost perfect.

**KeroroPOV**

Agh! We couldn't find Dororo anywhere! He wasn't at the base, and he wasn't at home. Koyuki-dono wasn't home either. Kururu still hadn't found him. Where was he? He just got better and now he's missing! This is horrible. Oh my frog. Zoruru could be trying to kill him right now. We had to find Dororo!

We searched around the city for Dororo. Where was he? The blue ninja was nowhere to be seen. I called Kururu.

"Ku ku. What?" Kururu said.

"Did you find Dororo yet?" I asked.

"The answer is the same as five minutes ago. Ku ku." Kururu said.

"So you found him?" I asked hopefully.

"No." He said.

I ended the communication.

"Gunso-san!" Tamama shouted, "I see Koyuki-dono."

I looked to where he was pointing. It was Koyuki!

"Koyuki-dono!" I yelled rushing toward her.

"Hi, Keroro." She greeted.

"Where's Dororo?" Giroro asked.

She giggled.

"He's somewhere with Zoruru." She said.

Ahhhhhhhhh! We had to save Dororo!

"Where?" I asked.

"Zoruru said not to tell anyone." Koyuki answered.

"You can tell us right?" I said.

"Well…." Koyuki-dono said, "Okay. There's a small lake in the woods. They should be there."

"Thanks." I called as I ran to find Dororo.

We're coming to save you!

**DororoPOV**

It had been a couple hours since we left, but I still didn't want to leave.

"This is nice, Zoru-kun." I said.

He blinked and tilted his head. I blushed when I realized that I called him "Zoru-kun".

"Um, sorry. I didn't mean to…" I said.

"It's okay." He said, "You can call me that if you want. I call you Zeroro even though others call you Dororo."

I was glad that he'd misunderstood the cause of the nickname. My mind immediately went to what happened when I woke up today. I blushed even more, but this, to my relief, went unnoticed by Zoru…er…Zoruru.

We talked for a bit. After a while, I finally worked up the nerve to talk about what happened a long time ago.

"Zoruru, we need to talk about that day." I said.

"What's there to talk about?" He asked somewhat warily.

"What happened to you after I left?" I asked.

"I lost consciousness soon after due to the pain." He said, "The bones in my arm and leg were crushed, and I had other injuries. I was saved later, but my left side couldn't be saved by then."

I fought back tears. If only I'd gotten help…

"Tell me about it." I said.

"I don't think…" He started to say.

"Tell me." I insisted, "If you can."

"I remember being rescued. Then they put me under, and when I woke up, I was like this." He said, "I couldn't move for…I can't remember how long after that. Eventually, I got used to being like this. I remember hating you. Of course, I went back to being a skilled assassin, but I was always different after that. I was colder toward others."

"That must have been hard for you." I said almost in a whisper.

"It was." He agreed, "But not impossible."

He turned to look at me. There was a small look of worry, then he smiled. I tried to return the smile, but I couldn't. He went through all of that. If only I had gotten help…

**ZoruruPOV**

Zeroro began to cry. I knew he would cry, but I told him anyway. I realized that a tiny part of me still resented Zeroro for what happened.

"Zeroro-kun," I told him, "D-don't cry. There's nothing to cry about."

"S-sorry." Zeroro said.

I knew I should get him to stop crying, but how? This was supposed to make him happy. I've run in to the same problem. I needed a way to comfort him. I wrapped my arms around him awkwardly, while also trying not to cut him by accident. Zeroro returned it by tackling me over with a hug. I felt my claw make cut on his arm.

"Z-Zeroro, you're bleeding." I told him.

Either he didn't hear me, or he didn't care. But he did stop crying. It seemed like a long time before he finally let go. I blinked a few times.

"Z-Zeroro…" I said, "Um…sorry…I cut you by accident. Let me see your arm."

He extended his arm. A small rivulet of blood trickled from the wound. It wasn't bad though.

"The cut isn't too bad, but we should go back." I told him, "Also, we've been out here for quite a while."

He nodded and picked up his mask, which was lying on the grass, and put it on. I covered the normal side of my mouth with my bandages, which were by Zeroros mask. I cleaned the picnic spot up and we were about to leave, when I heard voices. Zeroro heard them too.

"This one has to be it. We've checked, like, five different lakes."

The blade came out of my robotic arm instinctively. Three Keronians stepped into view. Keroro, Giroro, and Tamama. They stared. I realized how this might have looked to them. Zeroro with a cut on his arm, while I stood here with a blade coming out of my arm…this might not end well.

* * *

**AN: Oh no! What's going to happen? Is everyone going to be okay? Review if you want to find out! The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Okay. Here's the chapter. It's kinda short, but… Anyway, enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review. The more reviews the better. Um…I feel like I'm forgetting to tell you guys something…oh well. I'll remember later.**

* * *

**DororoPOV**

I quickly covered the cut with my other hand, and Zoruru retracted the blade. The look on their faces told me that they'd misunderstood the situation.

"Um…it's not what it looks like." I said.

"It looks like Zoruru cut you." Keroro said.

"He didn't." I told him.

"You're bleeding." Giroro pointed out.

"N-no I'm not." I lied.

I glanced at my arm. It was starting to bleed quite a bit. Zoruru noticed too.

"We were about to go back to the rest of my platoon." Zoruru told them, "Zeroro needs medical…"

"Just let him come with us then." Keroro said, cutting him off.

"…if Zeroro wants to go with you then he can." Zoruru said.

Zoruru picked up the picnic basket and turned to leave.

"Come on Dororo-sempai." Tamama said, "Let's go."

I wasn't sure what to do.

"Are you coming or what?" Keroro asked, "You're starting to bleed a lot."

"Sorry, guys." I said.

I caught up to Zoruru. His eye widened when he saw the blood. I was still clutching my arm, but the blood was all over my hand.

"Do you have medical supplies in your home?" He asked.

"Yes." I told him.

"Then we'll go there. It's closer." He said.

"Hey, Dororo, wait." Called my platoon mates.

"What are you doing?" Tamama shouted.

"You're siding with the enemy!" Giroro said.

"Zoru-kun is not my enemy!" I yelled.

Everyone stared at me. I wondered why, then realized that I had referred to Zoruru as "Zoru-kun".

"Let's just go." Zoruru said, "You're still bleeding."

**KeroroPOV**

What the frog. All we could do was stare as Zoruru and Dororo hurried away. Did Dororo just say what I thought he said?

"Did he just call…" Giroro started to say.

"Yep." Tamama said, "Gunso-san, what do we do now? Should we follow them?"

I thought for a moment.

"Okay." I told them, "We're going to follow them. If Zoruru becomes violent we'll…"

"Shoot him." Giroro said.

"Actually I was going to say run in the opposite direction, but your idea's good too." I said.

"Idiot!" Giroro shouted.

"I thought we were going to save Dororo-sempai." Tamama said.

"We are." I assured him, "Let's go."

**ZoruruPOV**

When we got to Zeroros home I immediately got the first aid kit and cleaned the wound, ignoring Koyuki, who opened the door.

"What happened?" Koyuki gasped.

"I cut him by accident." I told her.

I got an odd feeling when I said that. Like I wanted to claw at my face again for cutting him. I shook it off.

"It's okay, Koyuki-dono." Zeroro reassured, "I'm fine. Really."

"I'm so sorry, Zeroro." I apologized.

"It was my fault." Zeroro said.

I finished wrapping the bandage around the wound. Koyuki was worrying while Zeroro kept teller her that he was okay.

"He's fine." I told her, "It's nothing serious. He didn't even lose much blood. It looked a lot worse than it was."

It looked like we had been out longer than we thought. The sun was just starting to set. We'd been out for almost an entire day. Zeroro suggested that we stay here until tomorrow, and I agreed. It was almost night time anyway. The three of us started talking, but I stopped paying attention.

Why did I feel so horrible about hurting Zeroro? It was odd. And there was that feeling that I'd had ever since… But that didn't mean anything, did it? This was so confusing. Why was I feeling like this?

"Zoruru-kun?" Zeroro said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I blinked. Both Zeroro and Koyuki were looking at me and I realized that Koyuki had been waving her hand in front of my face. What kind of assassin spaced out like that? If I ever did that again, it could be the end of me.

"Are you okay?" Koyuki asked.

"Yes." I responded, "Sorry I wasn't paying attention."

I still thought about that feeling though. When I got that feeling, I didn't act like myself. I was spacing off, laughing, and smiling. Things that I never did. I had to figure this out.

* * *

**AN: I still can't remember. Oh well. Now…you will…review! Review if you know what feeling the last few sentences are referring to and you get a virtual scalpel my friend. Yes, a scalpel. Who doesn't like scalpels? Fine…you can choose between the scalpel and a cookie if you prefer…**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Okay, sorry to disappoint you guys, but this will be the last chapter in this story. But don't worry. There will be another story that goes to this one, but it'll have a different pairing. It will be Kururu and Tororo. After that, there should be another story to end things, so just keep reading. If you really hate KuruToro and you don't want to read the sequel, you'll have to read the ending story when I'm done with the sequel. This will be a trilogy…sort of… The first chapter of the sequel will be put up REALLY soon, so watch for it. Also, I'm getting my braces on soon. That was what I was forgetting to tell you people. Okay then, read the last tiny short chapter.**

* * *

**DororoPOV**

I woke up early the next morning so I could train. I was going to ask Zoruru if he wanted to train with me, but he seemed to be having a nightmare. He was clutching the blanket so tightly, his robotic hand was ripping the edge of the fabric to shreds. I was slightly reluctant to wake him, due to what happened last time, but I couldn't leave him like that.

"Zoruru, wake up." I said.

I shook him gently. His eye snapped open, and he sat up abruptly. He looked at me.

"Zeroro." He said.

"Zoru-kun, are you okay?" I asked.

To my surprise, he started to cry. Tears streamed from his eye.

"Zoruru, what's wrong?" I asked.

I pulled him in for a hug while trying to comfort him. He cried for a few more minutes.

"I'm sorry." He said wiping his tears.

"For what?" I asked.

"For hurting you." He said.

"It wasn't your fault." I told him.

It was like it was reversed.

"I-I dreamt th-that I killed you by mistake…" He said shakily.

"It's okay." I told him.

"You're a good friend." He said.

I felt my heart sink a bit at the word friend.

"Maybe you're more important to me than just a friend." He continued, sounding slightly nervous.

**ZoruruPOV**

A moment ago I was crying, and now what was I doing? What is wrong with me?

"W-what?" Zeroro said.

Well, I couldn't take it back now.

"I like you. You're a great friend." I told him, the normal side of my face heating up.

I sighed. I was acting like a child. He's not going to get it. Zeroro blinked.

"I-I love you too."

He got it. Somehow, he understood. I took the bandages off of my face and smiled. Zeroro removed his mask and smiled back.

**No Ones POV**

The two both leaned in and kissed.

Keroro, Tamama, and Giroro were outside the room listening through the door. They had heard everything. (Which resulted in Keroro covering Tamamas ears at the end.) And they were not going to stand for it. They went back to their base to find…another problem…

* * *

**AN: Aw. I kinda ended it at a little cliffhanger. Oh well, you'll just have to read the next story and the one after that. Sorry. Don't forget to review pekoponians. Or else.**


End file.
